JP2007-056731A discloses a multipoint type ignition device having an ignition plate. In this multipoint type ignition device, the ignition plate includes a plate-shaped insulating body formed from ceramic and disposed between a cylinder head and a cylinder block, and a spark generating conductor wire that is held by the plate-shaped insulating body in order to form a spark generation gap in a combustion chamber.